One Fine Day
by Chaos Valkyrie
Summary: Ten years after her trip to the Spirit World, Chihiro still awaits one certain river spirit. But even promises need a little extra help sometimes...
1. Story Time

**One Fine Day  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** March 2005  
**Posted Chapter 01:** March 19, 2005  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, there would've been a sequel. But there's not, and I don't, but I'm writing this anyway! Ha!

**Author's Note:** This movie makes me cry. Really. I love it, but it's so sad that Miyazaki-san said there wasn't going to be a sequel! However, that did leave an opening for fan fiction, hence, this story. I'm just one of those people who can't stand leaving that cute little story of friendship and true love unfinished, so here's my take on what happened next…

* * *

**Chapter One: Story Time**

"Onee-chan! Tell us a story!" the two little girls grabbed Chihiro's arms, making escape impossible. The twenty-year-old laughed, shaking her head as she was dragged off into their bedroom.

"Now girls," she said, once she had regained control of her arms, "You know that its already past your bedtime. What will your mother think if she finds out you've been up this late?"

Ayame, the older girl, giggled. "She'll only know if you tell her!"

Chihiro smiled in spite of herself. "True enough. So, what story do you want to hear?"

Ayame shouted, "Spirit World! Spirit World!"

Suzume agreed. "Spiwit world!" she said in her cute little voice.

Chihiro mock-sighed. "Girls, that's the one you ask for every time I baby-sit."

"Because you're the only one who tells it," Ayame pouted. Suzume pouted as well, both girls staring pointedly at Chihiro.

"All right, I'll tell the one about the Spirit World." The two girls cheered.

"Once upon a time…" Chihiro paused, waiting for the routine questions.

"What time?" Ayame chirped.

"A time long ago. Anyway, there was a young girl who was moving to a far away land with her parents. On their journey, they entered a strange little village entirely made up of restaurants. There was food everywhere, but no people. So the girl's parents started to eat…"

"Without paying for it?" Ayame gasped. Suzume shook her head.

"Right. The girl went off to explore the village, and when she returned, they had both been turned into pigs." Chihiro paused as both girls gasped before continuing. "In order to free them, the little girl was forced to take a job in the bathhouse for the spirits, which was run by a witch."

"Whad 'bout the dragon?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah, the dragon!" Ayame chimed in.

Chihiro smiled. "Yes, a dragon boy did help the little girl. He was the only one who knew her real name, and was her best friend at the bathhouse. He wanted to help her, for he had known her since she was very small."

"How small?" Ayame asked.

"As small as you are," Chihiro said, pointing at the girl, who giggled. "He was a river spirit, and he had saved her from drowning when she was little. He helped her keep her name…"

"Keep her name?" Suzume asked, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"Yes. The witch would steal your name, and once you forgot it, you could never go home." Both girls gasped.

"I wouldn't forget my name," Ayame said confidently.

"Are you so sure?" Chihiro asked.

"Umm…"

Chihiro smiled. "Well, the little girl accidentally let a spirit called Noh-face into the bathhouse. He helped her to save a mighty river dragon, who was old and powerful, from the garbage that had consumed him."

"How'd she do that?" Suzume asked sleepily.

"She gave him a bath," Chihiro said, and both girls giggled. "The little girl had become a hero that night, but while everyone slept, Noh-face ate one of the workers! And then he woke everyone early, promising them gold if they gave him food and service."

"Was he evil?" Ayame asked, yawning.

"No, just lonely and misguided. The dragon had become very sick, and so she took Noh-face with her to find the witch's sister, in the hopes of saving him." Chihiro eyed the sleepy girls, deciding to summarize the story further. "But the dragon recovered on his own, and helped the girl to rescue her parents from the witch, and they all lived happily ever after. And now I think that its time you two go to sleep," she said unnecessarily, for both girls had drifted off to sleep. Chihiro smiled, tucking them both in before turning off the overhead light and quietly closing the door.

A key turning in the lock surprised her, and she walked to the entry hall of the apartment. The girls' mother quietly opened the door, smiling at Chihiro before bending to take off her shoes.

"Are the girls asleep?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Yumi-san. You're back early," Chihiro smiled.

"They let me go early. Did the girls put up too much of a fight?"

"No, they had me tell the usual story and fell asleep before I even finished." She smiled, shaking her head. "They know that tale better than I do."

The mother laughed. "Yes, they sometimes ask me to tell your Spirit World story, but apparently I can never get the ending quite right..." She pulled some money out of her purse and handed it to Chihiro, who was putting her own shoes back on. "How does it go again?"

Chihiro gulped back a small sob and smiled. "The dragon followed the girl home, and they all lived happily ever after."

Yumi smiled at her daughters' closed door. "That's right. Do you have a busy day tomorrow?" she asked, turning back to Chihiro.

"No, I lucked out. I only have one class – Ecology, in the morning. The rest of the day is free, so if you need me…"

"No, the girls are going to visit their grandfather tomorrow afternoon. But I'll probably need you next week, if you're available," Yumi smiled, opening the door.

"I should be," Chihiro smiled. "I have a few papers to write for my other classes, but I can finish those by this weekend. Just call me and let me know. Ja ne," she said, leaving.

* * *

**End Notes:** All right, for those of you who read Kenshin, yes, I did steal the Genzai girls. But I needed cute little kids, and they're about as cute as they come! And the story Chihiro tells the girls is slightly altered on purpose, so deal with it. I'm not misquoting the movie by any means. Anywho, how was that for a first chapter? It'll be a few chapters before we see Haku, but I'm going to try to break the mold a little bit with this one. There'll be very little Spirit World, and hopefully very little angst. A reviewer on another story of mine (Duelist Café) complained about how much angst there was on ffnet and how they liked that story for its humor. With this one I'm going to try for pure romance, but you'll have to bear with me since it is not my forte – my stories are usually adventure or humour with romance on the side. Anywho, this chapter was recap and some situating – next chapter begins the plot! 


	2. Surprise!

**One Fine Day  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** March 2005  
**Posted Chapter 02:** July 13, 2005  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. Zilch.

**Author's Note:** Alright, been awhile I know, but I'm having moving issues and have been living out of a box for three months because my apartment's still not ready. I just hope I can move in before my birthday in September…

* * *

**Chapter Two: Surprise!**

Chihiro sighed as she stood before the mirror in her own apartment. Tying her hair up, she bent to the sink and began her nightly ritual. She loved babysitting for the girls, but sometimes…

…Sometimes, it was just too painful telling that story over and again. Splashing the soap from her face one last time, she grabbed a towel and looked into the mirror again as she dried off.

She hadn't really changed much over the last ten years. She had moved from a short, skinny little stick to a taller, more slender-than-skinny adult, and her hair had grown longer, but those were the only changes. Her face was still roundish, her cheeks had never lost that rosiness, and her lip still developed that pout when things didn't go her way. But that became less and less frequent as she grew older.

Her few days in the Spirit World had given her a confidence she hadn't had before. A little on the bratty side, she had never really done much for herself before those fateful days. Afterwards, she became much more independent and helpful, perhaps even fearless. After all, nothing in this world could compare to the threat of being turned into a pig and being eaten. So what harm was there in working hard and striving to be her best?

She smiled a melancholy, resigned smile. Sometimes she wondered if it had all been a dream, but she merely had to look at a sparkling purple hair tie to know the truth. But that made it hurt all the more, knowing that those dreams and memories were real, that Haku was real, and he might never keep his promise of coming to meet her once more…

Angry with herself, she turned off the water and marched to her bed. She had told herself before not to have such doubts, that a promise was a promise. Haku would come… it just might take a while to do so.

Even so, it was a long time before she could fall asleep, and when she did, she dreamed of fields of long grass, cool water, the feel of a hand holding hers, and jade green eyes.

* * *

"You're late," the slender man said, not looking up as Chihiro plopped down on the grass beside him. She pulled out her breakfast bar and tea, looking over at the man beside her.

"I didn't sleep much last night," she told her friend, who looked up with an evil grin.

"Anyone I know?" he asked.

"Shigure! You're horrible!" Chihiro laughed, smacking the dark-haired man on the arm. He grinned.

"You know you're mad about me anyway," he smirked.

"Mad _at_ you, perhaps," Chihiro laughed, munching her breakfast. She sipped the tea, grimacing at the harshness. "So, what do you have today, 'Gure?"

Shigure threw his own breakfast wrapper at the trash can, then flopped back into the grass. "Well, I have philosophy this morning, then after lunch is my Japanese Literature class," he mumbled, closing his brown eyes against the morning sun. "How 'bout you?"

"Just Ecology today," Chihiro smiled back.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura in your class?" Shigure smirked.

"Yes," Chihiro replied unenthusiastically. Takani Sakura was one of the most popular female students at the university, and she knew it, too.

"She's sexy," Shigure sighed dreamily.

"She's a bitch," Chihiro replied warningly.

"Well, she's a damn sexy bitch," Shigure smirked, opening his eyes and leaning back up. He whistled as he saw the object of their conversation crossing the grass, heading towards the science building. She ignored him, but the thug at her side cracked his knuckles threateningly. Shigure winced as Chihiro giggled.

"Well, I'd better get to class, 'Gure. See you later." With that, she stood up and deposited her breakfast in the trash can, before waving back at her friend.

* * *

"So Sakura, who's the flavor of the week?" Chihiro asked as she set her books down on desk. Her friend in the class, Kagura, giggled as Sakura turned around haughtily.

"Don't be rude, Ogino. That was Hiruma Shiro, captain of the kendo squad. He could break your little boyfriend out there in two," she replied, a glint in her eye.

"One: Shigure's not Chihiro's boyfriend. Two: will Shiro be around long enough to want to bother breaking Shigure in half?" Kagura replied, winking at Chihiro. Sakura huffed, turning back around as their professor strode into the room.

"Now students," he said, holding his hands up for attention, "I have made the announcement before that a major part of your grade for this class would involve a service project of sorts. Originally, I had envisioned that each member of the class would take a different environmental project upon themselves and write up a report based on their experience; however, I have recently been in contact with a major ecological concern, and hence, your project has changed. I would like you to stand and greet Nushi Mogami, representative of the Shinano Corporation."

Chihiro whispered to Kagura under the noise of the class rising. "Isn't that the major shipping company based here in Tokyo?" she asked.

Kagura started to reply, then choked on her words as she stared at the front of the room. Chihiro looked towards the front of the room, and gulped herself.

Nushi Mogami was a tall, slender man with long black hair tied neatly at the base of his neck. His eyes, however, were a startling pale blue, almost silver, and he bowed briefly to the class. They resumed their seats quickly, eager to hear what the very attractive businessman had to say.

"Greetings, students," he began, straightening a slight crease in his western-style grey suit. "The Shinano Corporation, as I assume you are aware, is one of the world's foremost water-based shipping concerns. Our massive fleet operates all over the globe, ensuring that the world's transportation needs are met. But we are also a public corporation, and had a deep respect for the environment. Recently, we have undertaken several projects to restore the harmony and peacefulness of our homeland's ecosystem. One of these projects is within an hour's drive of Tokyo, and that is where this class will come in."

The students murmured to themselves, and Mogami smiled briefly. "We have asked for volunteers all over the country to help us restore Japan's environment to its former glory. I come here today to ask you to help us with this task. The project of which I speak is a river excavation near the outskirts of Tokyo. Once the old riverbed has been freed of the litter and crumbling architecture that now possess it, the old dam gates will be opened, and the river will be free to flow through the province once more."

Sakura raised her hand primly, awarding Mogami with a winning smile. "Does this river we are excavating have a name, Mr. Nushi?" she asked.

He looked at Chihiro with a stare that she could swear pierced right through her. She was frozen in place, a chill suddenly traveling down her spine.

"Why, I believe it was once known as the Kohaku River," he replied, a brief cold smile lighting his face.

* * *

**End Notes:** Oo, cliffie. Ah well, I hope to have more soon, since I seem to be on a writing tear. Ta-ta for now! 


	3. Persistence of Memory

**One Fine Day  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** March 2005  
**Posted Chapter 03:** December 23, 2005

**Generic Author's Notes:  
****1.** Due to new ffnet standards, all chapters have been updated, most with some minor edits. I'll answer/re-answer reviews between now and next posting in the new area.  
**2.** I have decided on a new update policy. Now that my life is getting back together, I will now post once-a-month on whatever Friday happens to lie between the 15th and 21st. I can't promise an update on every story, but I can promise that if it doesn't post one month, it WILL post the next. This also means that some months, you'll get bonus chapters on some stories.  
**3.** Web page will be up soon with stories that can't be posted here – namely "The Villain's Guide to Evil Stuff" and songfics, etc. I put off the launch to get all this stuff out.  
**4.** By the way, if anyone has Chapter One of "The Chaos Land Tournament" or Lesson 10 of "The Villain's Guide", please let me know. My copies got deleted, and those are the only two I didn't have backed up. You will be rewarded! So please, go to my Author Page for more details…  
Thank you for your continued patience, and Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Persistence of Memory**

Chihiro struggled, an invisible force pulling her down a dark hallway. Long cruel fingers tugged her relentlessly forward; it was all she could do to remain upright. Her foot hit a bulge in the carpet; she tried to scream, but nothing came as the momentum and force acted as one to fling her towards the wall…

Chihiro jolted awake, gasping, heart pounding. "Just a dream," she mumbled; for the past week she'd been waking this way. In the waking world, Chihiro mostly remembered the happier moments from her stint in the Spirit World. Her dreams of late however relived the more traumatic incidents, ones she had buried without regret: the terror of being pulled down the hallway by invisible hands; the hysterics of rescuing a dying Haku; the horror of finding her parents in their pig-like forms…

And it was all because of the excavation. The class had begun work on the project a few days after Nushi-san's visit. The project was nowhere near as simple as the class had been led to believe. Chihiro herself had not realized that the Kohaku river was in fact several kilometers long, full of trash and debris from its stint as a dry ravine. Then the apartments that she remembered from her childhood had formed a blockage. Although they had been bulldozed to the ground, huge piles of concrete just waited to be removed. Had it been another river, Chihiro would have been tempted to throw in the towel and accept the failing grade that awaited her – it wasn't as if they were being paid for this, after all.

But this was Haku's river. Even if he never fulfilled his promise, even if she never saw him again, she would do this for him. She had already given him his name back, years ago; now he could have his home as well. He had done so much for her… this was the least she could do. And so Chihiro worked harder than any of her classmates, even though her nights left her with little rest. It seemed as though the proximity to the river had opened a doorway in her memory. During the day, her work kept her too busy to linger over old dreams; in the dark of the night, however, her mind was free to worry over the near-forgotten memories like a dog with a particularly tough bone.

Chihiro flipped over, snuggling deeper under her quilt. But sleep, however, had long since fled her, and after tossing and turning restlessly for ten more minutes, she sighed in resignation. Mumbling to herself, she got to her feet and staggered from her bedroom to her small kitchen. Putting the kettle on, she trudged over to her sofa and flopped down, grabbing her journal and pen where they awaited her.

She opened the journal to her bookmark and began writing the details of the dream on the creamy white vellum. She had decided long ago to write down any and all memories of the Spirit World. This not only helped her to remember the events of those chaotic three days, but helped her keep her sanity as well. Logic told her that little girls and their families didn't just simply vanish for three days… but the fact remained that three days were missing from her life in the normal world. And no matter how her parents rationalized it away, Chihiro knew the truth. A truth that was too crazy to believe…

The kettle whistled, and Chihiro finished her entry before rising to make her tea. She let the brew steep, then carried the mug back to the sofa and began flipping through the diary of her adventures. She grinned as she passed over stories of Lin and Haku and Noh-Face. She laughed at her first doodles of Kamaji and Yubaba. And her eyes teared even as she smiled as she passed over countless renderings of Haku – Haku as a dragon, Haku as a boy, and Haku as she thought he might one day appear, as a man.

Chihiro lifted her cup to her lips and vaguely realized it was empty. She closed the journal abruptly, setting it carefully on her coffee table as she rose to her feet. With only a quick detour to the kitchen, she returned to her room and attempted to sleep once again.

* * *

"I've got to move on," she mumbled to herself as she carted yet another plastic bag of trash to the waiting trucks nearby.

"Huh?" Kagura asked eloquently, tossing in her own sack.

"Never mind her, Ogino just enjoys talking to herself," Sakura teased as she handed her sack off to one of the boys in the class. Chihiro frowned as Sakura primly adjusted her work gloves.

"At least Chihiro's working, Takani. She collects five bags of garbage for every one you pick up," Kagura hissed angrily.

"Oh yes, that is so something to be proud of," Sakura smirked.

"Actually, it is indeed," another voice interrupted. Sakura made a face before they all turned to face Nushi Mogami. He grinned his perfect smile as he effortlessly lifted one of the heavier bags of garbage that had been left beside the trucks. All three women's eyes widened as he tossed it one-handed into the truck behind him. He smiled at Sakura coldly.

"Ogino-san is obviously interested in helping the environment, not merely her grade point average," he told her. Sakura rolled her eyes. He frowned as he studied her.

"Its not wise to believe the world flows about you, nor to ignore the workings of the natural world." Sakura looked shocked, as if he had read her thoughts. "Your life is one of many, and the world will move on beyond you if you linger too long over your looks, your achievements," he paused, looking at Chihiro briefly, "Your memories." He returned his attention to Sakura. "You need to quit focusing on yourself so much before the world completely turns its back on you," he warned, before walking past them to find their instructor.

Kagura grinned. "Well, he's a weirdo, but still, if he's not fooled by Sakura, you've gotta like him!" Chihiro nodded absently, watching Sakura as she gazed in confusion at the retreating back of Mogami. Sakura blinked rapidly, then turned quietly from Chihiro and the giggling Kagura to return to the riverbed. Both women blinked.

"Man, looks like he really got to her," Kagura whispered, and Chihiro nodded. The two women returned to their own section of the riverbed, and continued to pick up trash. Sakura was silent for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

**End Notes:** No Haku yet… but he's coming! I swear! I just have a lot of exposition to get out of the way! 


	4. Past the Floodgates

**One Fine Day  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** March 2005  
**Posted Chapter 04:** February 10, 2006  
**Updated:** March 31, 2006

**Author's Notes:** Hello peoples! Since this appears to be my most popular story (by stats) I worked like a fiend to bring this next chapter to you! I've re-outlined this story somewhat, worked out some of my kinks, and so I hope to be a lot quicker with the old updates. Also, you'll see (after mucho demand) some Kohaku this chapter! I actually hadn't had him come in until chapter five on the original outline, but I decided to skip the original plan for this chapter, because it was redundant and really not too important to the plot. So rejoice! Here is Chapter Four!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Past the Floodgates**

Many more sleepless weeks passed. Only through her stern resolve was Chihiro able to study for her approaching exams, work on the excavation, and continue to periodically baby-sit for Yumi-san. She looked forward to the end of the term and the few sweet weeks of inertia it would provide. She hoped that spending some time at her parents' home and off with her friends would help to drown the memories that were continuing to overwhelm her.

The Ecology class had stopped its work on the excavation when the first snows hit, a month before term ended. There was no more that could be done by hand regardless – the removal of the massive chunks of concrete and rubble was left to the heavy machines. After the remaining garbage was removed, a rededication ceremony would be held for the river, and the dam gates would be opened to flood the now-clean riverbed.

Chihiro welcomed the end of her classes' involvement. Her dreams had taken a turn for the better, but still left her restless. Images of Kohaku, Kamaji, Lin, Zeniba, Noh-Face… they still haunted her dreams, swirling through her subconscious like divine messengers. So while she was able to sleep through the nights once again, the rampant workings of her mind continued to leave her exhausted by morning.

* * *

The weeks passed, and the end of term came quickly. After fervent studying and the completion of several papers and projects, a very sleepy Chihiro stumbled out of the sciences building, yawning widely.

"That's simply beautiful, darling," a sexy voice told her. She grinned at Shigure, who was leaning against a pillar nearby.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked him, eyeing his threadbare flannel shirt and jeans. She was bundled up in her winter coat and still shivering.

"Nah," he shrugged, falling into step beside her. "I'm too hot to be bothered… by the cold, that is," he said, smirking. Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"Man-whore," she told him, and he laughed.

"But of course! Anyway, what's left on your agenda? I still have to sit the Lit exam tomorrow." He paused, thinking. "And I promised I'd actually turn my paper in on time, for a change. Mii-san was so very strict this time, I don't know what came over me." He smirked. Chihiro shook her head.

"I don't know why any of your professors tolerate you."

"Why, it's because I'm so utterly charming and full of talent," he grinned, "And you didn't answer my question."

"I just turned in my last paper to Hiro-sama a few minutes ago. We didn't have an exam – I assume that turning us into Ecology slaves for a semester was torture enough." Shigure looked at her curiously.

"How did that go, by the way? Have they flooded the river yet? I'd like to know that you haven't been denied the pleasure of my company for nothing."

"Actually, Hiro-sama told me that the rededication ceremony is this weekend. Care to go? Kagura's coming," Chihiro offered.

"Love to, darling," Shigure drawled. "Oh, this is my stop," he motioned to the humanities building. He took Chihiro's hand and kissed it, quirking one eyebrow at her. "I know you'll be thinking about me after I'm gone."

"Oh yes, Shigure, I'll go drown myself in sorrow, waiting for your return," she replied completely deadpan. Shigure winked and almost skipped into the building.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think he was gay," Kagura's voice came from over Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro grinned.

"I could see that," she admitted. "Wanna go for some lunch?"

"Sure thing. Let's go turn my paper in, then we can head to the WacDonald's over on 3rd street," Kagura suggested. Chihiro nodded, retracing her footsteps through the snow.

"So, when are you going home?" Kagura asked once they reached the relative warmth of the science building's lobby.

"I leave the day after the ceremony, and I'll spend a week there before I come back," she said, scuffing the snow off her feet. The two women made their way up the stairs to Hiro's office.

"I leave next week, so I'll be back about a week before next term. Wanna go shopping when I get back?" Kagura asked.

"Sure thing. Just give me a call when you get back into town." Chihiro waited patiently as Kagura walked into Hiro's office. She was surprised, however, at the speed with which her friend left the office.

"Was he not in?" Chihiro asked. She had barely gotten away from Hiro before.

"Oh, no, he was there. Nushi-san was visiting with him," Kagura giggled. "Isn't he handsome in that creepy kind of way?"

"Um, I guess," Chihiro mumbled. Kagura grinned.

"Oh, not your type, eh?" she teased. Chihiro blushed.

"Anyway, lunch?" she reminded, hoping to change the subject. Kagura laughed and fortunately remained silent on the subject as she led the way back out into the cold.

* * *

Perhaps Chihiro had, in all her naïveté, imagined that Kohaku would come rising out of the river at the dedication ceremony, powers fully restored and proclaiming his undying love for her. And perhaps she had dwelt so much on that daydream that she had spent several ridiculous days putting together the perfect being-swept-off-my-feet outfit. And so even though she doubted that anything would in fact happen, at least Chihiro looked good.

Unfortunately, her heavy winter dress coat hid the results of several days' worth of tearing her winter wardrobe to shreds. So no one was actually able to see all of the long, flowing skirt, nor the soft pink blouse, nor her coordinating make-up. But she figured for Kohaku she could throw off the coat before he gathered her in his arms…

"Ahem, Earth calling Chihiro? Are the aliens taking advantage of you? And if so, can I watch?" Shigure's voice interrupted her thoughts. Chihiro smiled weakly at her laughing friends.

"No, Shigure, some moments are better left to the imagination," she retorted. He grinned rakishly.

"Too true," he sighed dreamily, and Kagura elbowed him in the stomach before Chihiro could reach him.

The three friends were standing huddled against the cold in a massive group of onlookers. They had taken the bus from the University to this river-side park, and then had to squirm their way through the assorted mess of Shinano workers, environmentalists, classmates, and reporters to even see the podium erected by the river-side.

"Look, there's Mogami-san!" Kagura pointed out to Chihiro. She eyed the man, who was looking bored as he conversed with several of the other Shinano executives. Her attention was then torn as Shigure whistled.

"And there's sex-kitten herself," he growled appreciatively. Chihiro rolled her eyes as she looked over at Sakura, who was oddly dressed in a heavy winter kimono. Sakura tossed her hair over her shoulder, laughing at something her _new_ flavour of the week was saying.

"Whatever happened to Shiro or whatever his name was?" Kagura mused as Chihiro shrugged. Shigure snorted.

"She's just biding time till it's my turn," he told them confidently. Both women turned to him and smirked.

"Oh, so she's into the ever snazzy flannel?" Kagura muttered sarcastically, eyeing Shigure's ever-present tribute to the grunge period. He was one of the few present at this gathering who was not dressed up, for even Kagura had made an effort to wear a long skirt.

"What woman wouldn't adore long nights of candle-lit poetry and alternative rock?" he asked mock-seriously. As he and Kagura continued to argue, Chihiro's attention was drawn past the snowflakes to Mogami, who was staring at the oblivious Sakura with a strange recognition. The expression was masked so quickly that Chihiro almost doubted that it had happened as he stepped to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Welcome," he started as the crowds began to hush. "I regret to inform you that the head of the Shinano Corporation could not be with us this afternoon, as he had an important meeting elsewhere. So I, Nushi Mogami am here to take his place, along with the other board members of Shinano Corporation. Let me introduce you to…"

* * *

A lone figure stood alongside the dry riverbed, about a kilometer from the ceremony. He watched the flashing lights of the cameras with an amused eye – Mogami was no doubt bored senseless by all this heavy formality. The old man grinned, for he knew he'd get an earful later about this. But he truly did have more important things to do…

He heard applause in the distance, and he stiffened, waiting. A few lone workers approached the distant dam, and within moments the first cracks began to appear in the gates. Water spurted forth, then gushed heavily as the opening continued to widen. And the old man waited patiently as the waters barreled past him and through the carefully restored riverbed below.

It took a few moments, after the crowds had finished applauding and began to disperse for the magic to kick in. But the old man finally _felt _it, the slight tugging of the waters, and he smiled.

* * *

Kohaku swam through the currents, a white ribbon fluttering in an aquatic breeze. His heart was soaring… he was free. _Free._ He didn't know the hows or whys of how this had happened, but his river was restored, his home was found again. He had been idly walking in the meadows outside the Bathhouse when he had felt the incredible tug that pulled him into these familiar waters. And now he felt giddier than when Chihiro had told him his real name all those years ago. He was _home_ again, he had purpose again, and now he could keep the promise that he had dwelt over for so many, many years. He knew, without a doubt, what his first task as a reborn river spirit would be. Or really, who he must find.

Kohaku leapt out of the waters, scrambling up the river bank to the shore. He shook himself off, ignorant of the cold and the snow. The air merely felt brisk to him, brisk and _alive_.

"It was about time you showed up, young Kohaku," a wizened voice told him. He turned to see an old man standing nearby, bent and regarding him with an amused twinkle. Kohaku was surprised but kept his face carefully schooled in a bored expression as he addressed the man.

"Greetings, elder," he said with a slight bow. "But I have business elsewhere, so if you'll pardon me…" he trailed off at the man's obvious amusement.

"How very like you, Kohaku-kun," the man said, and Haku frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, but should I know you?" he asked. The man shook his head.

"You probably know of me, but we've never had the pleasure of meeting. I do however, am acquainted with a certain young woman of whom you are fond." The old man smirked as Kohaku's façade cracked momentarily to reveal his shock.

"Chihiro…" he whispered. "How do you know Chihiro?" he asked in a more business-like manner. The old man grinned.

"Ten years ago, a young girl helped a river spirit regain his identity." Kohaku nodded impatiently; this he already knew. The old man chuckled, watching the distant crowds. "No, you don't know, for you were not there, though you may have heard the telling," the old man corrected. Kohaku looked at him in surprise. How had he read his thoughts…

"A stink spirit had entered a certain Bathhouse, filthy, noxious, and poisoned. And one young girl, without the fear or loathing present in her coworkers, helped that stink spirit cleanse himself of the garbage that had polluted his soul. And so a creature that had been forced so low was reawakened, and the dragon within was able to take flight again," the old man met Kohaku's eyes with his own twinkling orbs. Kohaku's mouth was open in surprise, and he bowed hastily.

"Lord Shinano," he mumbled, "Please forgive –"

Shinano waved his hand indulgently. "There's no need to ask for forgiveness. I'm just repaying an old debt to a dear friend," he gestured with his hand towards the dispersing crowds. Kohaku's eyes briefly flitted to the distant site, then he gasped. He could _feel _her there, in the distance, and he turned, bent on finding his friend. He took a few steps before he faltered, his eyes confused by his sudden weakness.

Lord Shinano grasped the boy's arm. "Not so fast, my young river. Although the water now flows through the Kohaku River, it has not come to life yet. It will take several more months and careful work by the environmentalists I've hired to restore the natural wildlife to your habitat. No river is truly _alive_ until there is life within it. Right now you are more shade than spirit – it will take time before you are truly restored enough to find your friend."

"How long will it take?" Kohaku asked, dizzied but determined.

"A few months, into the spring. Then you'll be able to find her again," Lord Shinano reassured the boy as he led him to his car nearby.

* * *

The dedication ceremony dispersed quickly once the waters had been released, and Chihiro now found herself staring into the depths of the restored Kohaku River. She had already sent Shigure and Kagura home after wishing them both a safe holiday and promising to visit with them before the new term. She had wanted some solitude with her river before she returned to the packing that awaited her.

As she stared in the murky depths, she couldn't really describe how she felt, for she was torn in so many directions. She felt joyous at having given this greatest gift to her dear friend. Depressed that said friend hadn't reappeared yet. And resigned because she hadn't quite expected him to. She sighed, so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind her.

"You look like you've lost your best friend," an enunciated voice asked. She turned to face Mogami, her eyebrow arched.

"Why would you say that?" she asked curiously. He shrugged nonchalantly, a smirk lighting his stern features.

"No reason. Come, let me drive you home," he said, taking her gently by the elbow. His grip was light enough that she could break away had she so wished. But she didn't.

"Thank you," she said softly as he led her to his car. He smiled.

"It's no problem. I assume you live near the university?" he asked. Chihiro nodded and gave him directions as they got into the small vehicle. The drive was silent, only the sounds of the outside world trickling through each of their thoughts. It was with a slight start that Chihiro awoke from her stupor to find herself outside her apartment complex, a smirking Mogami waiting for her to exit his car.

"Thank you again," Chihiro mumbled, embarrassed. Mogami waved off her gratitude with a negligent hand.

"It was nothing. Have a nice break from school," he said as she pulled herself out of the seat. She was about to enter the building when he called out to her.

"Oh, and Chihiro," he waited until she turned to look at him through the now-open window, "Don't give up on promises too quickly," he called to her before rolling up the window and pulling away from the curb.

Chihiro watched him leave, suddenly both chilled and warmed. How had he guessed…

* * *

**End Notes:** Lessee, I don't own WacDonald's (that's the fast food chain in InuYasha). And I couldn't resist the little Fruits Basket reference with Shigure and Mii. And although I did say we'd see Kohaku, I never claimed we'd see them together! Ha! Anywho, until next time! Oh, and forgive this chapter for being so choppy… like I said, I completely tossed the old Chapter Four out the window, so parts of this chapter ended up a little… random. 


End file.
